In order to record and read record data on a high-density recording medium, such as an optical disc, a magnetic disc and a magneto optical disc, various management information is recorded on the recording medium. For example, defect management information, as one specific example of the management information, is used for “defect management”, which is a technique of improving the reliability of the recording and reading of record data on the recording medium. Namely, when there are scratches, dusts or deterioration (which are collectively referred to as a “defect”) on the recording medium, data to be recorded or already recorded at the position of the defect is recorded into another area on the recording medium (which is referred to as a “spare area”). As described above, by evacuating the record data which is possibly imperfectly or incompletely recorded or read because of the defect to the spare area, it is possible to improve the reliability of the recording and reading of the record data (refer to a patent document 1).
In general, a defect list is generated to perform the defect management. On the defect list, there are recorded address information indicating the position of a defect on the recording medium, and address information indicating a position in the spare area (e.g. a recording position in the spare area) to which the data to be recorded or already recorded at the position of the defect is evacuated.
In general, the defect list is generated when the recording medium is initialized or formatted. It is also generated when the record data is recorded onto the recording medium. If the record data is recorded and rewritten several times, the defect list is generated or updated every time the record data is recorded and rewritten.
When the record data is recorded onto the recording medium, the defect list is referred to. For this, the record data can be recorded onto the recording medium while keeping away from the position of a defect. On the other hand, the defect list is also referred to when the record data recorded on the recording medium is reproduced. This makes it possible to surely read both the record data which is recorded in a normal recording area and the record data which is recorded in the spare area because of the presence of a defect, on the basis of the defect list.
The defect list is generally recorded into a specific area on the recording medium, which is a target of the generation or updating of the defect list. Then, the defect list is read from the recording medium, when the record data recorded on the recording medium is reproduced next or when other record data is rewritten or additionally recorded (or written once) next. Then the defect list is referred to in a reading operation by a reading apparatus or in a reproduction operation by a reproducing apparatus. Patent document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laying Open NO. Hei 11-185390